L'Instinct de Survie
by Sugarlilou
Summary: Dés leur retour de Seattle, les agents Hotchner et Prentiss se retrouvent a devoir lutter contre un psychopathe bien décidé a les séparer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Eh bien me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il s'agit d'une sorte de suite aux "Visages Perdus", donc ça peut être bien d'avoir lu la première fic avant, mais bon ce n'est pas non plus indispensable. Euh...Et bien je crois que c'est tout, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.**_

_**Les persos ne sont pas à moi et cette histoire ne me rapporte rien, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire.**_

_**L'enquête se passe juste après le retour de l'équipe de Seattle (Les Visages Perdus), la team est au grand complet et le personnage de Seaver n'apparait pas. **_

_**L'Instinct de Survie**_

_**Chapitre 1:**__** Ce qui m'interresse, ce n'est pas le bonheur de tous les hommes c'est celui de chacun.**_

_Boris Vian_

_**Mercredi …**_

-…Papa…

Une petite voix le tira peu à peu des profondeurs. Il sentit son corps se réveiller lentement et son esprit s'alarmer au son de l'appel.

- Papa.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux un à un et les écarquilla doucement, se laissant éblouir par la lumière. Bientôt sa vue fut nette et il distingua le visage de son fils devant lui.

- Le film est fini, lui dit Jack.

Le film ? Quel film ? Il revint brusquement à la réalité et se découvrit étendu sur le canapé, dans le salon de son propre appartement. Il jeta de rapides coups d'œil à la salle autour de lui, s'attardant sur le mobilier et la décoration. De la chambre d'hôtel, de son agression, de sa mort lente et douloureuse, d'Emily…de tout cela il ne subsistait aucune trace.

Il se redressa et s'assit correctement sur le canapé, laissant libre une place que Jack occupa aussitôt. Tout ceci…n'aurait été qu'un rêve ?

Le fruit de son imagination.

Rien de ce qu'il avait vu n'avait été réel ? Devant l'air hébété qu'il devait afficher, Jack posa sa main sur son bras et lui dit :

- Ça va papa ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il se tourna vers son fils. Comment révéler à son enfant de cinq ans que son subconscient avait mis en scène ses fantasmes vis-à-vis d'Emily Prentiss, avant de lui envoyer au moment clé un tueur qui l'avait abattu de  
>sang froid ?<p>

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Les mauvais rêves de Jack se nourrissaient de fantômes, de monstres et de dragons. Ceux de son père étaient peuplés de criminels, de pervers, de tortionnaires, d'assassins qui faisaient régner le mal partout où ils se rendaient. D'individus qui kidnappaient et séquestraient des êtres dans le seul but de satisfaire leur plaisir sadique.

- Un petit cauchemar de rien du tout, répondit-il à Jack en souriant. Alors le film t'a plu ?

À présent qu'il était tout à fait réveillé, il se souvenait qu'il avait plu toute la matinée et qu'en voyant que le temps ne s'améliorait guère en début d'après midi, Hotch s'était installé avec son fils devant la télé pour y regarder le DVD du dernier Disney.

- Ouais c'était super ! répondit Jack.

- Tu as faim ? Tu veux que l'on se fasse un maxi goûter bonhomme ?

- Ouais, s'écria le petit garçon en s'élançant vers la cuisine.

Hotch s'approcha du poste de télévision et l'éteignit. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage afin d'émerger totalement de son sommeil. Aaron lâcha un petit soupir en se remémorant son rêve. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il se dit que le début avait été bien plus qu'agréable, ce moment où il avait enfin pu serrer Emily dans ses bras.

En revanche son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il se rappela la scène finale.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longuement puisque Jack l'appela depuis la cuisine pour savoir si il pouvait manger une glace pour le goûter.

* * *

><p>- Morgan on n'arrête s'il te plait ! Je n'en peux plus, supplia Emily.<p>

- Non trésor, une demi heure c'est une demi heure. On continue.

- Je t'en prie, geignit-elle pour le persuader. Je t'en supplie, aies pitié d'une simple et pauvre mortelle comme moi.

- Non, non, non…Tu as de la chance j'ai déjà été sympa de t'emmener ici. On aurait très bien pu faire ça dehors sous la pluie.

_« Sous la pluie »_ pensa Emily.

Elle avait justement sauté de joie en voyant la pluie tombé ce matin et elle avait béni le ciel de la sauver de cette terrible épreuve qui l'attendait.  
>Peine perdue… Malheureusement pour elle, avec un homme comme Morgan, il fallait bien plus que quelques gouttes d'eau pour le détourner de son but.<p>

- Aller encore 5 min, tiens bon Prentiss !

- J'en ai marre ! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal partout, j'ai chaud et j'ai soif, râla-t-elle.

- Cesse de te plaindre et cours !

En effet, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'une des salles de sport que Derek fréquentait et chacun courrait sur un tapis de course.

- Concentre-toi sur ton rythme Emily, sur ta respiration, cela sera plus facile.

- Mon rythme…ouais c'est ça…mon œil…tortionnaire !

- Cesse de parler tu t'essouffles pour rien…et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui trouvais que tu te laissais un peu aller ces derniers temps !

- J'ai dis ça à JJ ! Et toi tu en as profité pour m'entrainer dans tes délires sportifs !

- Et toi tu as accepté !

- Parce que j'ai pensé que cela serait sympa, expliqua-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on se ferait une petite séance de remise en forme entre copines…

Elle vit le regard noir que lui jeta Morgan.

- …copains, se rattrapa-t-elle. Copain. Je pensais qu'on ferait une demi heure de sport avant d'aller se boire un petit cocktail quelque part…Pas que je passerai ma journée à faire des pompes, des abdos et de la course à pied!

Morgan lui adressa son plus brillant sourire.

- Ok, reprit-elle…c'est vrai…j'aurais dû me douter qu'avec toi je souffrirai…mais pas autant.

- Aller, répliqua Derek en ricanant, un dernier effort et après je t'emmène boire un verre au bar du club.

Emily acquiesça de la tête et poursuivit sa course. Quand moins de trois minutes plus tard Morgan arrêta enfin la machine, elle manqua de s'écrouler et crut qu'elle allait suffoquer. Elle toussa un peu et quand sa quinte de toux  
>fut calmée elle regarda Morgan et lui dit :<p>

- Au lieu de te marrer à me regarder m'étouffer, va plutôt me chercher un énorme, un maxi coca bien frais.

- Un coca ? Tu plaisantes là ? Non un bon verre d'eau suffira. Tu ne vas pas reprendre toutes ces calories perdues en buvant un soda ! Rien ne vaut l'eau Prentiss.

Emily le regarda dépité et poussa un long soupir…

* * *

><p>Pénélope s'étira en travers du lit, remontant sur elle la couette moelleuse et épaisse. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça, passer une journée entière dans son lit à faire l'amour, grignoter, somnoler…Non à vrai dire elle n'avait même jamais fait ça.<p>

Elle regarda Kevin entrer dans la petite chambre multicolore, l'informaticien portant pour tous vêtements un caleçon noir à rayure rouge. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il s'avança les mains chargées d'un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés deux soufflés au chocolat surmontés d'une montagne de crème fouetté. Près d'eux trônait une rose rouge. Kevin était décidément un incorrigible romantique. Grâce à lui et à toutes ses petites attentions, elle en arrivait  
>à oublier l'horreur de son travail. Elle appréciait et savourait chaque instant passé a ses côtés, où il lui prodiguait amour, tendresse et passion. Tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit elle remercia en silence la vie de lui avoir permis de rencontrer Kevin Lynch.<p>

* * *

><p>Rossi raccrocha le téléphone : au bout du fil, Madeline, la délicieuse jeune femme qui était son nouvel agent lui avait fixé ses prochains rendez vous auprès de son éditeur.<p>

Il avait fini son nouveau bouquin et la date de publication se rapprochait. La jeune agent avait semblé totalement excitée à l'autre bout du fil à l'idée du tabac que le livre ferait à sa sortie. Bien plus excitée que lui…la vérité était qu'il se moquait pas mal du succès de ses livres à présent.  
>Si par le passé, être un auteur de best-sellers lui avait procuré joie et plaisir, il en était depuis longtemps revenu.<p>

Aujourd'hui il écrivait parce qu'il aimait cela, parce qu'il était doué pour ça, et dans l'unique but de partager son expérience auprès de futurs profilers. Les conférences de presse, les autographes, les remises de prix le fatiguaient plus qu'autre chose.

Il se vieillissait il en était conscient…et la voix jeune et vive de Madeline le lui rappelait fréquemment. Il pensa longuement à elle durant les minutes qui suivirent l'appel, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que pour elle, pour  
>lui faire plaisir, il jouerait à fond le jeu de l'auteur connu et reconnu devant ses lecteurs.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid passa plus de quatre heures assis dans son box au milieu de la grande bibliothèque de Quantico. Il y feuilleta de nombreux ouvrages sur les nouvelles sciences physiques et chimiques, prenant des notes sur son calepin, contestant pour lui-même de nouvelles théories et suivant du bout de son index les milliers de mots encrés sur le papier que son cerveau mémorisait.<p>

Quand à 18h30 on l'informa que la bibliothèque allait fermer ses portes il se leva de sa chaise et étira chacun de ses muscles. Puis il ramassa ses notes, les différents gobelets de café vides qu'il avait ingurgités au cours des  
>dernières heures et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment il huma l'air froid du mois de mars, s'en remplit les poumons, et s'engouffra dans la station de métro à quelques mètres de lui.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ et Will éclatèrent de rire simultanément en voyant leur fils danser seul au milieu du salon, marquant le rythme sur ses petites jambes au son du dernier titre pop rock qui passait à la radio. Voyant ses parents sourire il<br>courut vers eux, sautant dans les bras de son père.

Ils regagnèrent tous les trois la cuisine de la petite maison que le couple avait achetée un an auparavant. La table mise, ils s'installèrent et dégustèrent le dîner que Jennifer avait pris le temps de préparer. Alors  
>qu'Henry jouait avec sa cuillère à trifouiller les petits pois de son assiette, JJ examina tour à tour son fils et William. En les regardant elle se rappela la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir ses deux être auprès d'elle. Will était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours cherché, il était celui grâce à qui aujourd'hui elle se sentait femme, mère et amante. Et c'était là tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout ce qu'elle attendait de la vie. Partager le restant de ses jours avec son fils et le père de celui-ci suffirait à son bonheur.<br>Jennifer finit par sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Henri lui tendre une petite cuillère pleine de légumes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeudi…<strong>_

Aaron Hotchner se rendit à son travail peu de temps après avoir déposé Jack à l'école.

Quand il arriva au département, il salua quelques agents des différents services puis passa les portes de la BAU et s'arrêta un instant pour visualiser la scène sous ses yeux; ses collègues semblaient être tous déjà présents et s'étaient mis au travail. JJ était occupée à passer un coup de fil, Rossi étudiait des documents, Morgan et Reid se chamaillaient sous les yeux d'Emily qui jouait les arbitres tout en tapant des notes sur son ordinateur.

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la jeune femme et il sentit son cœur battre une mesure beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. Ignorant le tempo dans sa poitrine il s'avança, leur dit bonjour et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau. Il déposa ses affaires, accrocha son manteau et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre qui donnait vue sur l'immense pièce de travail de ses agents. Il fixa Prentiss durant un instant; la jeune femme semblait aller bien à en juger par son sourire lumineux. Il devina qu'elle tentait de rester sérieuse et concentrée sur son travail mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux  
>taquineries que Morgan infligeait à Reid.<p>

S'il avait écouté son cœur il serait immédiatement redescendu, il serait allé la voir, lui aurait demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de ses deux jours de repos. Son cœur aurait voulu savoir qu'elles avaient été ses occupations, si elle était sortie, si elle avait pris le temps de se reposer, n'importe quelle conversation lui permettant d'être auprès d'elle un bref instant.  
>Savoir si le temps de ces deux jours où ils ne s'étaient pas vu, elle avait pensé à lui autant qu'il avait pensé à elle.<p>

Hélas il ne pouvait se permettre une telle attitude au sein de ce bureau. Il se retint donc et se contenta de la regarder un court moment à travers la façade de verre.

* * *

><p>Vers quatorze heures, alors que chacun travaillaient derrière son bureau, ils virent un Hotch descendre de l'étage supérieur, un air contrarié plaqué sur le visage. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau chacun se tourna vers lui et Reid demanda :<p>

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Une nouvelle affaire ?

- Non pas pour l'instant…seulement une réunion en compagnie de Strauss a laquelle je ne peux échapper.

- Oh, fit Morgan sur le ton de la plaisanterie, vous savez ce que c'est, vous y êtes habitué. Elle va vouloir vous descendre, dissoudre l'équipe…bref rien de bien nouveau. Vous vous en sortirez très bien.

Spencer et Emily sourirent chacun dans leur coin en entendant leur collègue mais se ressaisir en remarquant l'expression toujours sévère de leur supérieur.

- Ce n'est pas la réunion qui m'ennui…L'école de Jack vient de m'appeler. Il se plaint d'être malade, de ne pas se sentir bien. Et Jessica s'est absentée pour la semaine, elle est partie rendre visite à sa mère. Je devrais en avoir fini avec cette réunion d'ici la sortie des écoles mais cela m'ennuie de le laisser là bas en étant malade. Mais je ne peux pas repousser cette entrevue.

Emily regarda son patron dont l'esprit semblait se torturer à la recherche d'une solution. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il se trouvait là, près d'elle et elle senti une étrange légèreté l'envahir. Depuis leur retour de Seattle tout avait changé entre eux. Si aujourd'hui elle avait l'esprit lucide sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son patron cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Durant ces deux derniers jours elle avait fais le point sur elle, sur ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était rendu compte que non seulement elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse de son patron, mais surtout que cela ne datait pas d'hier. En y réfléchissant bien, elle avait compris qu'elle avait succombé au charme intriguant et mystérieux de Hotchner quelques semaines seulement après son arrivée au département. Et durant toutes ces années à ses côtés elle avait enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait pour ne blesser personne…D'abord Hotch et sa famille, puis elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent c'était lui qui avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Sans vraiment y réfléchir elle se leva, se posta devant son chef d'équipe et lui dit :

- Si vous voulez je peux m'occuper de Jack. Je peux aller le récupérer et le conduire chez le médecin.

Rapidement devant l'air étonné de son supérieur, elle baissa les yeux, se rassit sur sa chaise et sentant son visage s'empourprer elle ajouta :

- Enfin je dis ça…c'est vous qui voyez…

_« Nom mais quelle conne ! Mais quelle conne »_ se dit elle pour elle-même en voyant qu'il continuait de la fixer sans parler.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui proposer un truc pareil ! Et voila maintenant il va te prendre pour l'une de ses bonnes femmes qui cherchent a régenté la vie de leurs mecs quelques heures seulement après les avoir rencontré ! Mais quelle conne ! Apprend à te taire Emily, apprend à fermer ta bouche de temps à autre…Nom de Dieu, il va prendre peur, croire que tu cherche à t'imposer dans sa vie et tout sera fini avant même d'avoir eu le temps de commencer…et...et...ET pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ! »_

Elle attendit stupidement qu'Hotch se décide à lui répondre quelque chose, bloquant sa respiration.

_« Dis moi oui, dis moi non, dis moi d'aller me faire voir mais dis quelque chose bons sang ! »_

Soudain les prunelles de son patron semblèrent s'éclaircir et son visage se détendre.

- Cela ne t'ennuierais pas Prentiss ? demanda t'il gentiment.

Emily respira à nouveau et répondit de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

- Non, non…j'ai quasiment fini mon travail et le reste peut attendre demain.

- Et bien je dois reconnaître que si cela ne te pose pas de problème, j'accepterais volontiers ta proposition.

- Cool...Super. Vous n'avez cas prévenir l'école de Jack que je passe le prendre et ensuite je le conduirais chez votre médecin.

- Cela ne t'embête vraiment pas, sûr ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit elle en souriant. Et puis Jack et moi on s'entend plutôt bien.

_« Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Mais pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Comme si lui rappelez a quel point tu t'entend bien avec son fils unique allait décider cet homme a passer le restant de ses jours avec toi, à t'épouser et a te faire…Oh mon Dieu…J'ai parlé de mariage ! J'ai parlé de mariage ! Ma pauvre Emily tu débloque ! »_

Oui elle débloquait. Totalement. Ou plutôt la présence de Hotch la faisait débloquer.

- Oui je sais, répondit simplement Aaron.

_« Il sait…mouaaah…il sait…et bien c'est super…ressaisit toi ! »_

- Ok, reprit-elle en tentant de garder un semblant de calme. Bon et bien je pars tout de suite alors, comme ça vous pouvez assister à votre réunion, Jack peut être soigné et Strauss peut vous engueuler. Voilà comme ça tout le monde y trouve son compte.

_« N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde y trouve son compte ! Wouhaou super réplique Emily ! Quelle sortie, bravo…tu ne pouvais faire mieux ! »_

Elle attrapa son manteau, son sac, et éteignit son ordinateur.

* * *

><p>Quinze minutes plus tard, elle se garait devant l'école de Jack et entrait dans la cours qui menait à l'établissement scolaire. Elle se dirigea ensuite jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, frappa à la porte et fut invité à y entrer. La directrice l'accueilli un sourire aux lèvres, l'informa que « l'agent Hotchner » l'avait prévenu de son arrivée et lui fit signer quelques documents autorisant Jack à sortir de l'école. Puis elle entraina Emily à travers de longs couloirs pour la conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou le petit malade l'attendait sagement. Dés qu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit le petit garçon sauter du lit sur lequel il se reposait pour venir se jeter dans ses bras.<p>

- Emily ! cria-t-il tandis qu'elle se baissait pour le serrer contre elle.

Elle savoura un instant la douceur de la joue de l'enfant contre la sienne.

- Alors comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

- Ça va.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit seulement d'un petit rhume, lui expliqua l'infirmière. Un peu de repos et il sera à nouveau vite en forme.

- Très bien. Je vous remercie. Je l'emmène voir le médecin et nous vous tiendrons au courant.

- Parfait. Jack soigne toi bien et à très vite.

- Ok, répondit gentiment l'enfant.

Emily l'aida à enfiler son petit manteau et à nouer son écharpe, puis attrapa le cartable de Jack et enfin ils sortirent tous les deux de l'établissement, la main de Jack enserrant la sienne.

* * *

><p>Hotch avait fourni toutes les indications à Prentiss et contacté le médecin de famille pour l'informé de la situation, si bien qu'Emily et Jack n'eurent quasiment pas a attendre avant d'être reçu. Le docteur ausculta l'enfant et abouti au même diagnostique que l'infirmière scolaire. Emily resta auprès de Jack, l'aidant à se déshabiller, à s'installer sur le lit le temps de l'examen médical, puis à remettre ses vêtements. Le docteur prescrit au petit garçon quelques médicaments, du chaud et du repos.<p>

Emily profita de la présence d'une pharmacie à proximité du cabinet pour aller acheter le traitement de Jack. Ainsi Hotchner n'aurait pas à s'en occuper en rentrant.

Elle essaya de le joindre pour le rassurer sur l'état de son fils mais elle tomba sur la boite vocale, son chef ayant sûrement dû couper son portable le temps de la réunion. Elle lui laissa un bref message lui disant que Jack n'avait qu'un rhume, qu'elle se chargeait de lui acheter les médicaments nécessaire et qu'ils rentraient directement après.

Tandis qu'elle patientait dans la file d'attente de la pharmacie elle observa Jack qui, de la porte de l'officine lorgnait sur la boutique d'en face. Emily le regarda amusée quand elle vit que Jack ne quittait pas des yeux les sucreries et viennoiseries qui y étaient exposé. Quand l'enfant revint auprès d'elle, il lui dit :

- Tu sais Emily c'est bientôt l'heure du gouter ?

- Vraiment ? fit-elle en souriant.

Elle fit mine de consulter sa montre et fit semblant d'être étonnée.

- 15H30 ? Mais oui tu as raison c'est presque l'heure de gouter.

- Hum hum, acquiesça Jack.

- Que dirais tu si en sortant de la pharmacie, nous allions nous acheter un gouter juste en face.

- Je dirais que c'est une très bonne idée, répondit Jack en souriant.

Un instant plus tard, ils achetaient tous deux des viennoiseries et se dirigeaient vers la voiture d'Emily. Après avoir vérifié que Jack était bien attaché, Prentiss s'installa au volant et démarra.

- Aller maintenant on rentre se mettre au chaud.

- ok.

Elle prit la route qui conduisait chez Hotch, guettant le ciel nuageux. Avec les températures bien en dessous des normales saisonnières, elle ne serait pas surprise s'il tombait d'ici ce soir quelques flocons de neige.

Avant de quitter le bureau, Hotch lui avait donné le trousseau de clés de son appartement afin qu'elle puisse y entrer et que Jack aille se reposer. Avoir dans son sac les clés du domicile de Hotch la rendait à la fois excitée et angoissée. Excitée à l'idée que Hotch lui ai confié les clés de « son » appartement…et angoissée a l'idée que cela serait peut être la seule et unique fois où cela se produirait.

Elle roulait depuis cinq minutes quand Jack à l'arrière se mit à lui parler du petit chat qu'elle avait accueilli chez elle. Emily fut heureuse de voir que le chaton avait été le fruit d'une conversation entre le père et le fils. Jack lui posa un tas de question sur le félin.

Comment l'avait elle appelé ? Sergio.

Sa couleur ? Noir fumé.

Que mangeait-il ? Des croquettes minuscules pour que les petites dents pointus du bébé puissent les croquer.

Où dormait-il ?

Emily sourit en repensant au premier jour ou elle avait ramené Sergio dans son appartement. Elle avait contacté rapidement un vétérinaire et pris rendez vous pour la journée même.

Puis elle avait abandonné le chat dans sa nouvelle demeure et était ressortie lui acheter de la nourriture, une caisse pour ses besoins et un panier rouge pour que l'animal puisse y dormir. Comme de nombreux nouveaux propriétaires d'animaux domestique, elle avait naïvement cru que le chaton comprendrait que ce panier recouvert d'épais coussin moelleux lui servirait de lit.

_« Erreur de débutante »_ songea t 'elle en se rappelant que la nuit venue, elle était couché depuis moins de dix minutes, quand la petite boule de poils noirs avait bondit sur le lit pour venir se pelotonner tout contre elle. Elle l'avait laissé là, toute la nuit, inventant pour excuse qu'il s'agissait de la toute première nuit de Sergio dans sa nouvelle maison et qu'il recherchait simplement une présence, une odeur familière.

Mais le soir suivant arriver, quand l'animal s'installa à nouveau près d'elle, Emily ne chercha pas une nouvelle excuse. La vérité était qu'elle adorait sentir le petit corps chaud du chaton se rouler en boule contre elle. Qu'elle aimait entendre le doux ronronnement de l'animal qui la berçait.

Toutefois elle n'entra pas dans les détails et expliqua simplement à Jack que Sergio avait un panier pour dormir.

- On peut aller le voir ? s'écria Jack.

- Qui ça ? Sergio ?

- Oui, oui, on peut aller le voir, répéta l'enfant tout excité à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Jack ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu es malade et il faut rentrer te reposer. Tu viendras le voir un autre jour.

- Oh non ! pas un autre jour ! S'il te plait Emily on y va aujourd'hui. S'il te plait ! s'il te plait ! lui répéta-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

- Jack j'ai dis a ton père que je te ramenais chez toi et il risque de s'inquiéter si nous arrivons en retard.

_« Explication nullissime ma pauvre Emi. »_ Hotch ne sera pas de retour chez lui avant au moins une heure voir plus.

- Mais non, lui dit Jack. On ne sera pas en retard, on ne restera que cinq petites minutes. Juste le temps de lui faire un petit câlin. S'il te plaiiit !

Elle regarda Jack dans son rétroviseur, Jack qui la suppliait de ses grands yeux sombres et pétillants.

_« Bon sang résisterais je un jour au regard des Hotchner?»_

Après tout, ils pouvaient s'arrêter cinq minutes a son appartement ils étaient juste a coté. Hotch ne lui en voudrais surement pas de présenter Sergio à Jack. Il savait ô combien son fils adorait les animaux.

Elle fixa de nouveau Jack dans le rétro.

- Bon d'accord, dit elle. Mais juste cinq minutes !

- Ouais, super !

* * *

><p>Un instant plus tard, Emily se garait devant son immeuble et aidait Jack à descendre de la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elle appela Sergio et accompagné de l'enfant chercha le chaton au travers des différentes pièces du logement.<p>

- Il est ou ? demanda Jack après avoir fouillé le salon et la cuisine.

- Il doit se cacher.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre a coucher d'Emily et ils virent apparaître le chaton. Jack s'approcha de lui tout doucement, prenant garde à ne pas l'effrayer. Il commença à le caresser, lui donnant du « Oh Sergio » du « petit chat » et du « que tu es mignon bébé » sous le regard attendrie d'Emily.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux et s'accroupi au coté de Jack. Rapidement l'enfant se mit à jouer avec l'animal, le prenant dans ses bras, le câlinant tandis que Prentiss les regardait faire connaissance.

Le temps fila vite, trop vite et Emily s'aperçu que les cinq minutes s'étaient déjà transformées en vingt cinq.

- Jack il va falloir y aller. Ton papa va nous attendre.

- Oh non pas déjà, lui répondit le garçon en frottant sa tête contre celle du chaton.

- Si, si aller on y va.

En voyant la petite bouille triste de l'enfant elle se pencha vers lui, et tout en lui caressant les cheveux, lui dit :

- Aller je te promets que tu pourras vite revenir le voir.

- Promis ?

- Oui c'est promis.

_« A nous deux nous devrions pouvoir convaincre ton père »_ pensa t'elle.

- Allez on est partie !

- Attend je lui fais un dernier bisou.

Elle le laissa faire. Puis tandis que l'enfant remettait son manteau et qu'elle attrapait le sien, on sonna à la porte.

- C'est peut être papa ? s'écria Jack.

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il nous aurait d'abord appelé et puis comment aurait il deviné que nous sommes ici ?

- Sais pas, fit Jack en haussant les épaules.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil par le judas de la porte d'entrée.

- Non c'est un coursier, dit elle en défaisant le verrou.

- Un quoi ? cria Jack à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Un livreur, expliqua t'elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face a un homme, plutôt grand, la trentaine passée, casquette visé sur le crane et des yeux bleus glaciales.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

- Agent Prentiss ?

- Oui.

- J'ai un colis pour vous.

- Un colis ?

L'homme lui tendit une boite et elle reconnu les emballages postaux classique.

- Oh très bien. Merci

- J'aurais besoin d'une signature s'il vous plait, demanda le livreur.

- Oui bien sûr.

L'homme lui donna un stylo et elle s'appuya sur le colis pour signer le bon de réception. Soupesant la boite, elle la trouva plutôt légère. Surement une bricole que ses parents lui envoyait du Mexique où ils étaient parti depuis plus d'un mois. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très proche d'eux, elle devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient toujours ce genre de gentilles attentions envers elle.

Elle était en train de chercher sur le colis le tampon qui indiquerait l'origine de l'envoi quand elle senti une pointe douloureuse dans son cou. Presque instantanément elle s'effondra, ses jambes se dérobant sous elle et elle chuta lourdement sur le sol. Au moment où elle se fracassait le crâne par terre, elle vit le livreur ranger une seringue dans sa poche et franchir le pallier de la porte.

Immobilisée, Emily le vit se pencher sur elle, lui attraper les bras et la trainer dans l'appartement. L'homme alla ensuite refermer la porte, puis parti en direction du salon.

- Ja…Jack, voulut elle crier mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

Elle entendit les pas lourds et rapides de l'homme, suivi de la voix de l'enfant.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda Jack. Où est Emily ?

Elle perçut un bruit de course au loin et le petit garçon crier. Elle aurait voulu se relever, bondir sur ses jambes, dégainer son arme, se battre contre cet homme qui s'en prenait a Jack. Elle aurait voulu hurler.

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Elle se concentra sur ses jambes, lutta pour essayer d'en reprendre le contrôle et tenter de se relever. Rien à faire, elle était totalement paralysée. Impuissante. Emily se força à garder les yeux ouverts mais ses paupières alourdies gagnèrent la partie. Elle se senti lentement sombrer et dériver dans l'obscurité.

Sa dernière pensée lui rappela à quel point elle avait été idiote et irresponsable.

Elle, l'agent du FBI, elle qui connaissait si bien les ruses que les psychopathes utilisaient pour s'approcher de leurs victimes, avait été assez stupide pour ouvrir sa porte sans méfiance. Alors que son esprit tournoyait sans fin dans l'ombre noir, elle s'insulta en repensant à une phrase prononcée par son agresseur quelques minutes plus tôt… _« Agent Prentiss »_…

Quelle avait été sotte ! Comment un simple livreur aurait il pu savoir qu'elle appartenait au Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation ?

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyer a le lire :D Désolée pour les fautes mais seulement une partie a été corrigé, je me rattrape au prochain. Je vous posterais le second chapitre très vite, enfin si vous en avez envie. Bon week end a tous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour a tous. Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic et j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms! C'était un vrai plaisir pour moi de les lires! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2: La haine, comme l'amour, se nourrit des plus petites choses, tout lui va.**

_Balzac_

La réunion avait été épouvantable et beaucoup plus longue que prévu. Comme toujours.

À chaque nouvelle entrevue avec Strauss et ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, les mêmes problèmes étaient soulevés, celui du budget du département, les frais engendrés par leurs enquêtes, par l'équipe, sa capacité à gérer au mieux son travail, celui de ses collègues…toujours et encore les mêmes sujets contre lesquels il devait constamment batailler afin de défendre sa place, celle de son équipe, l'importance de leur travail. Pour une fois il avait trouvé le soutient et l'appui d'Erin Strauss. Un soutien certes mitigé mais un soutien tout de même. Il lui sembla qu'au bout de tant d'années à lutter avec Strauss, celle-ci avait fini par abdiquer, jugeant que Hotchner et son équipe étaient les meilleurs profilers du pays et que dans l'intérêt de ses concitoyens, elle  
>se devait de les laisser travailler en paix. Tant que son avenir personnel ne serait pas menacé, Hotch et ses coéquipiers n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter<br>de Strauss.

Cet entretien terminé, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer chez lui, d'embrasser son fils malade et de passer une agréable soirée.

Aaron repassa rapidement à son bureau, récupéra quelques dossiers qu'il étudierait le soir venu après avoir couché Jack. Puis il attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de service, saluant au passage Morgan  
>qui travaillait toujours. Il descendit jusqu'au parking et sortit son téléphone de la poche interne de son costume. Il voulait appeler Prentiss pour la prévenir qu'il serait bientôt là.<p>

Une nouvelle fois, Emily, en s'occupant de Jack lui avait témoigné ô combien il pouvait compter sur elle et sur sa présence à ses cotés. Il se promit, qu'à son tour, à l'avenir il lui montrerait son attachement. Depuis son retour de Seattle et le rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre elle et lui, il ne savait plus très bien comment s'y prendre avec Prentiss. Si au bureau il lui semblait qu'il devait rester plus ou moins distant et professionnel avec la jeune femme, qu'en était-il dans un cadre plus privé ?  
>Devait-il prendre les devants ? Se montrer entreprenant ? Devait-il laisser les choses aller d'elle-même ? Qu'attendait-il réellement de cette histoire…et surtout qu'attendait Emily ?<p>

Elle lui avait confié sa peur de souffrir et il lui avait juré qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. _« Les cartes sont entre tes mains »_ lui souffla sa conscience. Il décida que dès ce soir il proposerait à Emily de dîner en sa compagnie et celle de Jack…et que de ce repas il en découlerait ce qu'il devait arriver. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait composé machinalement le numéro de Prentiss. Il tomba sur sa boite vocale. Tandis que la voix chaleureuse d'Emily déclinait son identité et l'invitait à laisser  
>un message promettant de le rappeler très vite, il se dit que l'agent devait déjà être en ligne. Peut être même essayait elle de le joindre, lui. Elle lui avait laissé un message deux heures plus tôt, lui expliquant que Jack allait bien, qu'il avait attrapé un petit rhume et qu'ils étaient sur le point de rentrer.<p>

Il laissa à son tour un message sur le répondeur d'Emily :

- Prentiss c'est Hotch, je pars du bureau à l'instant…Je serais là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes…J'espère que Jack est sage…À tout de suite.

Il rangea son téléphone, s'approcha de sa voiture, s'installa au volant et démarra.

* * *

><p>Il arriva devant son immeuble presque quarante minutes plus tard. Il s'était finalement arrêté dans un supermarché pour y faire quelques courses, en vue de la préparation d'un diner pour trois. Il en était ressorti l'instant d'après, les bras chargé d'un poulet et de pommes de terre qu'il servirait accompagnées d'une salade verte, le tout arrosé d'un vieux Bordeaux. Il se gara, sorti du véhicule, récupéra ses provisions et chercha du regard la berline noire de Prentiss. Il eu beau regarder, il ne l'aperçu pas. <em>« Curieux.» <em>Il entra dans le hall du bâtiment et arrivé devant sa porte toqua trois fois. Il patienta quelques secondes sur le palier puis voyant que la porte restait close, recommença. Personne n'ouvrit. Il tendit l'oreille pour distinguer à travers le panneau de bois un signe de présence, le bruit d'une télévision, d'une douche…rien, le silence complet.

De nouveau il sortit son portable et rappela Emily et de nouveau il tomba sur sa messagerie.

Il maitrisa une vague d'inquiétude qui tentait de s'insinuer en lui. Peut-être qu'Emily et Jack avaient eu la même idée que lui, à savoir faire quelques emplettes dans le but de préparer le diner. Ce qui expliquait également l'absence du véhicule de Prentiss. _« Oui cela doit être ça »_ se dit-il en souriant. Peut-être qu'Emily n'avait plus de batterie.

Il se mit à attendre sur le palier et à faire les cent pas. Ayant donné son trousseau de clés à Prentiss, le double de celui-ci se trouvant à l'intérieur de l'appartement, il n'avait d'autre solution que d'attendre. Il patienta ainsi dans le couloir, essayant de joindre encore et encore Emily.

Au bout de vingt minutes, il perdit patience, ramassa ses sacs et sortit poser le tout dans sa voiture. Il attendit encore un peu, installé derrière son volant, regardant les minutes s'égrener sur la pendule du véhicule.

A nouveau une sourde angoisse s'empara de lui.

Il commença à penser que même si Prentiss était partie faire quelques courses, elle se serait rendu au supermarché le plus proche, à moins de cinq minutes d'ici. Elle ne serait pas partie plus loin en sachant Jack malade et elle aurait effectué ses achats rapidement, afin que l'enfant retourne vite au chaud.

- Ils devraient être revenus, murmura-t-il en constatant que plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée.

Où étaient-ils ? Il regarda les premiers flocons de neige s'écraser sur son pare-brise. Aaron se décida à partir à leur recherche, démarra et se mit à rouler. Il allait passer chez Emily, vérifier que la jeune femme et Jack ne se trouvaient pas là-bas.

La première étape de ses recherches…et la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit.

* * *

><p>Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant la voiture de Prentiss garée devant l'immeuble où elle résidait.<p>

- Ils sont là, dit-il pour lui-même en se garant avec hâte.

Devant l'appartement d'Emily il frappa trois petits coups…et à nouveau attendit.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?»_ s'énerva-t-il.

Cette fois ce n'était plus une vague mais une marée entière d'inquiétude qui le submergeait. Son instinct de profiler s'était mis en mode alerte et lui soufflait un problème, un danger. Il rappela chez lui, sur le portable de  
>Prentiss, mais chacun de ses appels restèrent en suspend.<p>

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il alla frapper à la porte voisine. Une belle jeune femme lui ouvrit. D'origine indienne, elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, portait une tunique fleurie bleue et jaune sur un jean délavé. Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux noirs en une natte qui retombait sur son épaule et fixait Hotch de ses yeux sombres.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il, désolé de vous déranger, je suis l'agent Hotchner et j'appartiens au…

- Oh l'agent Hotchner, s'exclama son interlocutrice enthousiaste.

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Emily m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Euh... je veux dire l'agent Prentiss.

- Ah…Ah bon, répondit-il gêné.

- Oui Emily et moi avons emménagé en même temps dans cet immeuble et nous avons vite sympathisé. Elle me parle souvent de ses collègues du FBI. Vous avez un métier vraiment passionnant…quoi qu'un peu terrifiant.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Malgré l'humeur charmante de la jeune voisine, il ne voulait pas s'attarder et préférait abréger la conversation.

- Je m'appelle Ayanna, reprit-elle en se présentant.

- Enchanté Ayanna. Je m'excuse de venir frapper chez vous mais j'aurai voulu savoir si vous aviez aperçu Emily cet après midi ?

- Euh…non aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas vu…mais pour tout vous dire je suis rentrée chez moi depuis moins d'une demi-heure. Je l'ai vu hier soir, elle revenait d'une séance de sport musclé avec l'un de vos collègues.

- Bien, répondit-il soucieux. Ecoutez je vous remercie pour votre aide et passez une…

- Attendez, dit-elle subitement inquiète. Pourquoi cherchez-vous Emily ? Elle n'est pas venue travailler ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, non rassurez vous…c'est juste que je devais retrouvez Emily chez moi et que…

- Oh chez vous, le coupa-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Euh oui, répondit-il mal à l'aise…mais c'est parce qu'elle gardait mon fils malade cet après midi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour se justifier.

- Oui le petit Jack. Emily en parle souvent.

- Vraiment?…enfin nous devions nous retrouver chez moi mais ils n'étaient pas là bas. Je suis donc venu faire un saut jusqu'ici, sa voiture est stationnée en bas mais personne ne répond chez elle.

Hotch vit un voile d'appréhension se poser sur le visage d'Ayanna, sans doute un similaire a celui qu'il devait porter.

- C'est très curieux. Vous croyez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien…

- Attendez j'ai les clés de l'appartement d'Emily, elle m'a laissé un double  
>au cas où…Nous allons aller nous assurer qu'ils ne sont pas là. On ne sait jamais.<p>

Et elle fila à l'intérieur du logement laissant Hotch sur le palier. Entrer chez Emily en son absence ne l'emballait pas vraiment, surtout qu'il se tracassait certainement pour rien. D'ici peu Emily et Jack seraient sans doute de retour et il ne tenait pas à se trouver chez Prentiss à ce moment là.  
>Elle le prendrait surement pour un fou en voyant qu'il avait été jusqu'à alerter sa voisine… Il n'eut guère le temps d'y penser plus longuement puisqu'Ayanna revint aussitôt, un trousseau de clés dans les mains.<p>

- Allons-y, dit-elle en sortant de l'appartement.

- Je vais d'abord essayer de joindre à nouveau Emily au cas où ils seraient rentrés chez moi entre temps.

Tandis qu'il passait son coup de fil, Ayanna ouvrit la porte du logement de Prentiss.

- Ça ne répond pas, lui indiqua-t-il en rangeant son cellulaire.

- Emily ? Emily c'est moi ! appela la jeune femme.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le salon.

- Prentiss ? Jack ? cria Hotch

- Ils ne sont pas là.

- Non mais les affaires d'Emily, elles, sont bel et bien ici. Ces clés, son sac à main, expliqua-t-il en désignant les objets posés sur la table basse du salon.

Ils firent tous deux le tour de l'appartement.

- Où est ce qu'ils peuvent être ? demanda la jeune femme qui semblait être gagnée par la panique.

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha Hotch dans un soupir. Je ne sais pas.

Encore une fois il sortit son téléphone de la poche interne de sa veste. Mais cette fois-ci il composa le numéro de Derek Morgan.

**Et c'est tout pour ce petit chapitre. Le suivant très vite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Après des semaines, que dis-je, des mois de retard, voici la suite de la fic. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour l'attente! Bonne lecture a vous!**

**Chapitre 3: Le désespoir est la plus grande de nos erreurs.**

_Vauvenargues_

Morgan arriva rapidement chez Prentiss.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de l'appartement, Hotch lui ouvrit accompagné d'une jeune femme que Derek ne connaissait pas.

- Ayanna, fit Hotch, voici l'agent Derek Morgan. Morgan, Ayanna est la voisine et amie d'Emily.

- Bonsoir, dit Morgan en serrant la main que la jeune femme lui tendait pour le saluer. Que se passe-t-il Hotch ? J'avoue ne pas avoir bien saisi tout ce que vous me disiez au téléphone. Prentiss et Jack auraient disparu ?

- J'ignore ce qu'il se passe Morgan. J'étais censé les retrouver chez moi tous les deux mais à mon arrivée il n'y avait personne. Je suis venu jusqu'ici en pensant peut être les y trouver mais ils ne sont pas là non plus.

- Ils ont du partir en ballade, expliqua Morgan. Ils ne tarderont pas à revenir.

- Non Prentiss m'a laissé un message vers 15h30 pour me dire qu'ils sortaient du médecin et qu'ils rentraient. S'ils avaient changé de programme elle m'aurait prévenue, c'est certain. De plus sa voiture est ici, ainsi que son sac et ses papiers…

Il s'arrêta en repérant un bout de tissu roulé en boule dans l'un des coins du canapé. Il s'en approcha, l'attrapa et le déplia.

- C'est l'écharpe de Jack, dit il en reconnaissant le tissu polaire sur lequel la figurine de Captain America avait été cousue.

- Nom de Dieu, laissa échapper Ayanna. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ?

- OK pas de panique, lâcha Morgan. Apparemment ils sont venus ici tous les deux pour une quelconque raison. Emily a pu avoir besoin de passer chez elle… pour se changer ou récupérer quelque chose dont elle aurait eu besoin.

- Sûrement, approuva Hotch. Mais où sont-ils à présent ?

- Je ne sais pas…parti faire quelques emplettes.

- Tu connais Prentiss aussi bien que moi Morgan et tu sais qu'elle ne serait pas sortie faire du shopping avec un enfant malade. De plus avait quoi aurait elle payé, expliqua t'il en lui tendant le portefeuille d'Emily dans lequel était rangé ses papiers et ses cartes de crédit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Hotchner vit dans les yeux de Morgan un début de lueur d'inquiétude.

- Ok, concéda l'agent, c'est très étrange…Je vais prévenir les autres membres de l'équipe.

Hotch acquiesça et regarda Morgan s'éloigner pour téléphoner.

Il arpenta de long en large le salon d'Emily, sous le regard angoissé d'Ayanna. Il s'attarda devant le canapé chocolat, la jolie table basse, les rideaux assorti aux couleurs de la pièce, le bouquet de fleurs subtilement arrangé et constata qu'il était rentré très peu de fois chez Prentiss, deux ou trois tout au plus. La plupart du temps c'était elle qui avait fait le chemin jusqu'a lui.

Il s'arrêta devant les cadres photos dispersé aux quatre coins de la pièce, celles de la famille de Prentiss, une autre où l'on voyait Emily en vacances, souriant à la mer, et encore une où on la voyait entre JJ et Garcia, les trois filles s'amusant dans un pub de la ville. Il esquissa un sourire en regardant une photographie qui trônait sur un guéridon près du canapé. Face a lui, Emily et Jack souriait de toutes leurs dents, fixant tous deux l'objectif de leurs grands yeux sombres. La photo devait remonter à huit ou neuf mois et elle avait été prise un après midi où Emily avait emmené Jack s'amuser dans une fête foraine. Il ne les avait pas accompagné, sûrement parce qu'il était trop occupé à travailler ou à pleurer la mort d'Haley. Au second plan il distingua les chevaux en bois du manège, des enfants perché dessus.

Il ne connaissait pas cette photo, il ne l'avait jamais vu. On devinait clairement selon le cadrage de l'image que Prentiss avait elle-même prise la photo, sûrement depuis son téléphone portable. Il attrapa la photographie dans ses mains et tout en regardant son fils et la jeune femme, il se dit qu'il aurait été prêt a n'importe quoi pour avoir été avec eux lors de cet après midi là…

- Rossi et Reid sont en route, lui dit Morgan en interrompant ses regrets. JJ devrait vite nous rejoindre mais elle est coincée au bureau avec une autre affaire.

- Quelle genre d'affaire ? demanda t'il soucieux.

- Des femmes retrouvées mortes à travers le pays, torturée et battu à mort. D'après elle, toutes ces victimes ont été tuées par le même individu.

Hotch acquiesça. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se massant le front pour calmer une violente migraine qui venait de le surprendre. Et il avait chaud, trop chaud.

Il vit Morgan renverser le sac à main de Prentiss, cherchant a travers les différents objets qui en tombaient, puis il attrapa le manteau de la jeune femme resté accroché sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il en fouilla les poches externes et internes.

- Que cherches-tu ? le questionna Aaron.

- Le portable de Prentiss…et sa plaque.

Derek se rendit ensuite à travers les différentes pièces du logement. Il revint dans le salon quelques instants plus tard.

- Je ne les ai pas trouvés… J'appel Garcia pour lui demander de tracer le téléphone d'Emily. Je vais également lui demander de vérifier auprès des hôpitaux si Prentiss et Jack ne s'y trouvent pas.

Hotch approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il naviguait dans le brouillard et remercia silencieusement Morgan de prendre les choses en mains. Il était lui-même totalement incapable de prendre la moindre décision.

Si effectivement Prentiss et Jack avait disparu… Non il ne pourrait pas, il ne pourrait jamais les traiter comme n'importe quelles victimes, dresser leur profil, fouiller leur passé…non c'était au dessus de ses forces. Pourtant il était le mieux placé pour les aider…pour les sauver. Il les connaissait tous les deux, était capable d'anticiper leurs réactions. Oui il devait maitriser ses émotions et agir. Rapidement.

Il se tourna vers Ayanna.

- Vous savez si l'immeuble est équipé de caméra de vidéo surveillance ?

- Non il n'y en a pas. Mais nous avons un gardien et pour le coup c'est une vraie commère. Il aura peut être vu quelque chose.

- Très bien.

Tandis que Morgan coupait son appel, il lui dit.

- Morgan descend avec Ayanna voir le gardien d'immeuble et interroge le sur les allées et venues de cet après midi.

- Très bien on y va.

Avant de sortir de l'appartement, il s'approcha de Hotchner et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

- ça ira Hotch. Tout ira bien, lui dit-il pour le rassurer.

* * *

><p>- Le gardien n'a pas vraiment pu nous aider, lui expliqua Morgan quand ils furent de retour une dizaine de minutes plus tard.<p>

- Ce crétin dit avoir vu Emily et Jack arriver vers 16h, il dit qu'il les a salué quand ils sont monté, mais cet abrutit s'est ensuite planté devant sa foutue télé pour regarder son émission débile et il n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil pendant plus d'une heure…cet idiot ne les a même pas vu repartir, conclut Ayanna, énervée.

Elle s'interrompit un instant en voyant Morgan qui la regardait étonné. Il comprenait que, visiblement, Ayanna n'était pas le genre de femme à mâcher ses mots.

- Désolée, reprit-elle. Oui bon ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute…mais je n'y peux rien, ce type m'insupporte.

- Ok, lui dit Morgan en se tournant vers Hotch. Comme vient si joliment de le résumer notre amie, en bref on ne tirera rien de lui.

- Il n'y a pas de trace de lutte ici tout est en ordre, fit Aaron. Pas d'effraction. Emily a dû être surprise. Si quelqu'un était entré et les avaient attaqué, Emily se serait défendu et cela se verrait.

- Si quelqu'un est venu ici c'est que Prentiss lui a ouvert la porte, conclu Morgan. Ou alors on a très bien pu l'attirer dehors et elle est sortie avec précipitation. Jack a apparemment son manteau sur lui. Quelqu'un a très bien pu ruser, l'appeler, lui annoncer une nouvelle qui la chamboule, là dessus elle sort de l'appartement en vitesse, prenant juste le temps de couvrir Jack, poursuivi t'il en mimant la scène au travers de la pièce.

- Mais où serait-elle aller ensuite ? Sa voiture est en bas.

- La personne l'attendais peut être dehors. Peut être lui a-t-on tendu un piège.

- Un piège ? répéta Ayanna.

- On a très bien pu s'arranger pour qu'elle sorte en bas dans la rue et ensuite…

- Attendez, l'interrompit la jeune femme, vous croyez qu'on les a enlevé, elle et Jack ?

- C'est une possibilité, avança Derek.

- Mais pour quelle raison ? Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Un ennemi ? Un détraqué ? Il y a forcément une explication. Mais attendons que Garcia nous rappelle avant de nous emballer et de tirer de mauvaises conclusions.

Hotch s'était écarté de ses compagnons, n'arrivant plus à supporter la conversation… Ennemi ? Détraqué ? Etait cela, Emily et Jack étaient ils entre les mains d'un sadique qui prendrait son pied à les blesser, les torturer ? L'idée de les savoir tous les deux prisonniers d'un monstre lui souleva le cœur et il dû se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Un mal de crane le terrassait et il avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud. Un sentiment de chaleur étouffant qui contrastait avec les premiers flocons qu'il voyait tomber à travers la fenêtre. N'y tenant plus il ôta sa veste et desserra son nœud de cravate.

Jack… Son petit garçon devait être terrifié, il devait l'appeler, il ne comprenait certainement pas ce qu'il se passait, devait se demander où il était.

Il chercha un peu de réconfort en pensant que Jack était sûrement encore aux cotés de Prentiss, et qu'elle le protégerait autant qu'elle le pourrait. Elle était la personne la plus solide au monde pour veiller sur son fils.

Mais jusqu'ou, pendant combien de temps le pourrait elle. Il avait enquêté sur trop d'affaires, étudié un trop gros nombres de psychopathes, il connaissait trop bien leurs comportements, pour ne pas savoir tout ce qu'Emily risquait de subir. Elle était une femme, une belle femme et les statistiques ne mentait pas dans 90% des cas d'enlèvement de femmes, celles-ci étaient le plus souvent agressée, battu, violée, tuée. Il pria pour qu'Emily fasse partie des 10% de victimes qui ne subissaient aucune violence. Avoir Jack avec elle jouerait-elle en sa faveur ? Ou au contraire la présence du petit garçon encouragera t'il l'homme à en finir au plus vite avec Prentiss.

_« Il __ne __devait __surement __pas __s__'__attendre __à __trouver __Jack __en __compagnie __de __Prentiss, __cela __a __dû __le __contrarier, __le __forcer __à __modifier __son __plan__…__dans __quel __sens_ ? »

Emily…A la pensée qu'un individu puisse la blesser, la violenter, Hotch sentit monter en lui une pulsion sauvage et destructrice qu'il réussi à masquer aux yeux de ses collègues. Il protégeait ses concitoyens, était respectueux des lois… mais si quelqu'un osait ne serait ce que toucher à Prentiss ou à Jack il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il retrouverait cette même personne et alors il laisserait éclater ses instincts les plus meurtriers jusqu'à ce que sa rage se consume entièrement.

La sonnette de l'appartement le tira de ses sombres pensées.

- Surement Rossi et Reid, dit Morgan en allant ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il découvrit la personne qui se postait sur le palier, il crut d'abord à une hallucination. Il ne pensait pas un jour la revoir, et encore moins la trouver ici, devant chez Prentiss.

Sur le visage du visiteur se peignit également une expression de surprise avant que celle-ci ne se transforme en un chaleureux sourire destiné à l'agent.

- Derek ? Hotch ? Je ne savais pas qu'Emily vous avait invité ! Tant mieux, après tout vous savez ce qu'on dit, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

Morgan d'abord muet réussi à parler au bout de quelques secondes.

- Jordan ?

* * *

><p>Emily reprit vaguement conscience mais ne trouva pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

Elle sentait son corps froid étendu sur un sol glacé, et celui-ci semblait totalement paralysé.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené… » murmura une voix au loin

« L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer… » répondit une autre voix.

« Tu devais d'abord t'occuper de Sylvia…Darling Club… »

« On l'a eu plus tôt que prévu…encore mieux…te plains tu »

Emily essaya de se concentrer sur le flot de paroles hachuré qui parvenait jusqu'à elle.

« A l'avenir ne prends pas de telles décision sans mon accord »

Emily ne comprit pas la réponse de l'autre voix. Elle était de nouveau inconsciente.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous poste la suite très vite, promis. Et merci a tous ceux qui ont posté des coms, qui m'ont ajouté, ou ajouté la fic dans leurs alertes! merci, merci!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les CM Addicts! Voici un nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui la commentent, ou qui l'ajoutent a leurs alertes! Cela motive énormément :) Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4: Tout est bien sortant des mains de l'Auteur des choses, tout dégénère entre les mains de l'homme.**

_Rousseau_

- C'est une histoire de dingue, murmura Jordan Todd quand Aaron eu terminé son récit. Emily ne peut pas avoir disparu !

- Calme toi Jordan, lui dit Morgan. Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ? C'est la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde…oui je sais, je sais, vous entendez cela tous les jours, vous êtes habitué à ce genre de phrase… mais là c'est d'Emily qu'il s'agit! Et c'est vraiment la personne la plus merveilleuse qui puisse exister ! Vous pensez… est-ce que l'un des criminels qu'elle a arrêté par le passé pourrait vouloir se venger ?

Morgan allait lui répondre quand Rossi et Reid pénétrèrent dans l'appartement sans prendre la peine de sonner.

- Des nouvelles ? fit Reid inquièt en les rejoignants

- Non, aucune, lui répondit Hotch

- Ne t'inquiète pas Aaron, le rassura Rossi, nous allons les retrouver et très vite.

Hotch acquiesa lentement

- Bien commençons parce que nous savons, reprit-il, que sais tu exactement ?

- Prentiss a récuperé Jack, l'a conduit chez le médecin, elle m'a laissé un message me disant qu'elle lui avait acheté les médicaments pour son traitement et qu'ils étaient sur la route pour rejoindre mon appartement. Sauf qu'a mon arivée il n'y avait personne.

- Donc tu arrive ici, résuma Rossi, et on trouve quelques effets d'Emily, sa voiture…

- Et l'écharpe du petit Jack ! le coupa Ayanna.

- Donc ils sont passé ici… et depuis silence radio. Prentiss a dû s'arrêter ici pour récuperer ou déposer quelque chose. Jack l'accompagne, mais elle ne peut s'attarder, elle sait que tu vas les retrouver chez toi dans peu de temps, réfléchis Rossi. Est-elle venue ici d'elle même ou l'a t'on fait venir ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu la detourner de sa route et l'obliger a s'arreter chez elle ?

Hotch se posait lui aussi cette question. Pourquoi ?

_« Tâche de penser comme Emily, tu es sur la route au volant, Jack est assis derrière, tu es pressée de rentrer le mettre au chaud, parce que tu es une femme responsable inquiète pour la santé de l'enfant…qu'est ce qui te détourne de ton chemin ? Un appel, un coup de fil important? Si une urgence t'avais bloqué tu m'aurais forcément prévenu ! »_

Il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui venait.

_« Pense comme Jack… il est malade, un peu fatigué mais tellement content de passer l'après midi avec Prentiss… il doit lui raconter des tas de choses, tout ce qu'il a découvert ou appris depuis leur dernière conversation… lui poser des questions sur elle, sur sa vie, sur… sur… mais oui c'est ça ! »_

- Le chat !

- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu dis Aaron ? demanda Dave, mettant fin aux pensées de son ami.

- Le chat, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont venu ici !

- Vous voulez dire le chaton que Prentiss a récuperé a Seattle? fit Derek

- Oui, j'en ai parlé à Jack au cours du week end et je suis certain qu'il l'a harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'amene ici pour le voir. C'est Jack qui a conduit Emily ici !

* * *

><p>Elle se força a entrouvrir les yeux et a émerger de cet état comateux.<br>La douleur dans son crâne s'atténuait et elle réussi a remuer le bout de ses doigts au prix d'un effort inconsidéré. Le visage plaqué contre le sol gelé, elle regarda lentement autour d'elle. Elle perçu un faible halo lumineux au dessus de sa tête qui éclairait en face d'elle un amas rocheux. Un mur de pierre sombre et humide. Elle pouvait, malgrés la pénombre, distingué les lignes sombres que l'eau sur son passage avait imprimé sur la pierre.

Immobile, elle s'obligea a se concentrer de longues secondes sur ses même lignes pour ne pas ressombrer.  
>Où était elle ?<br>Elle se sentit nauséeuse, sans doute un effet secondaire du produit que son agresseur lui avait administré.

Malgrès les nuages qui obscurcissaient son esprit elle se rappelait assez nettement son agression, la journée qui l'avait précédé, sa matinée au bureau, l'après midi passé auprès de Jack…

- Jack, murmura t'elle en se souvenant de la présence de l'enfant chez elle.

Une petite voix timide et apeurée lui répondit, loin derrière elle.

- Emily ? Tu es révéillée ?

Elle trouva enfin le courage de bouger et, s'appuyant sur ses deux mains, parvient tant bien que mal a s'asseoir.  
>Elle tourna le visage à l'opposé de la pièce et vit le petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui même, dos au mur.<br>Luttant contre les derniers effets de l'anésthésiant qui l'aurait poussé a s'écrouler et a sombrer de nouveau, elle lui dit :

- Jack… est ce que ça va ?

Le petit garçon se mit lentement debout puis couru jusqu'auprès d'elle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Emily le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. D'une main elle attrapa le menton de l'enfant et examina le visage deJack. Interieurement, elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il allait bien, sa jolie frimousse ne portant aucune trace de coup. Mais il avait pleuré et Emily essyua d'un doigt une larme sur sa joue.

- Emily où est-ce qu'on est ? lui demanda t'il

A nouveau elle arpenta du regard la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Je ne sais pas Jack. Je ne sais pas.

- Et le monsieur qui nous a amené ici, c'est un méchant ?

Là encore, elle n'en savait rien.  
>Emily Prentiss n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient.<p>

* * *

><p>L'équipe au complet retourna au sein du département des sciences et du comportement.<p>

Chacun entreprit de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver Emily et Jack. Jordan les avaient accompagné, proposant une aide que tous avaient accepté de bon cœur.  
>Tandis qu'elle même et JJ mettaient au point les signalements concernant Prentiss et Jack puis les diffusaient aux différentes autoritées de la région, Rossi et Morgan tachèrent de récupérer l'ensemble des dossiers des affaires criminels auquelles Emily avait participé.<p>

Garcia ne put localiser le téléphone mobile de Prentiss, celui ci étant très certainement éteind ou détruit mais elle installa un traceur qui enregistrerait tout mouvement du portable ci celui ci était activé.

Hotch pour sa part s'installa dans son bureau et se chargea de prévenir les parents d'Emily de la disparition de leur fille. JJ s'était gentiment proposé de le faire mais il avait refusé, estimant que c'était à lui que revenait ce devoir. Après tout il était le chef d'équipe et de plus il connaissait déjà personnellement ses parents.

Il joignit auparavant Jessica qui lui expliqua affolée qu'elle prenait illico la route pour Quantico.

Quand il joignit la demeure des Prentiss, il tomba sur un maître d'hôtel qui lui apprit que ses employeurs étaient en ce moment même à Tijuana au Mexique. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, l'homme lui fournit rapidement les coordonnées de l'hôtel particulier où le couple était descendu. Aaron se retrouva donc en ligne avec une jeune femme qui lui expliqua que « Mme l'ambassadrice et son époux » étaient sortie pour la journée et qu'elle veillerait a ce que le message soit transmis le plus vite possible.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus dans l'immédiat, Hotch reposa le combiné téléphonique sur son récepteur puis fixa durant un instant la photo de Jack et Haley qui trônait sur son bureau. Le souvenir douloureux de la mort de sa femme, dont la vie avait été arrachée par George Foyet, se raviva dans son cœur.  
>Tout en regardant les yeux pétillants d'Haley il se rappela la blessure atroce que la disparition de cet être cher lui avait causé…et il ne put s'empêcher de penser un court moment à la torture qu'il vivrait s'il venait a perdre de nouveau deux personnes qu'il aimait tant.<p>

D'avance il savait que la douleur serait si insupportable qu'il ne pourrait continuer a vivre.

Mais il ne devait pas embrumer son esprit de telles pensées noires.  
>Il se massa lentement le front et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire pour contrer cette nouvelle attaque du destin.<br>Il sentait au plus profond de son êttre qu'il serait le plus apte a retrouver Prentiss et Jack.  
>Que malgrés son implication émotionnel, il serait le mieux placé pour résoudre cette affaire. Son métier, son intelligence, ses connaissances et sa volonté seraient ses meilleurs atouts.<p>

Dans une affaire comme celle ci, lorsque les enquêteurs se retrouvaient sans éléments tels que des traces de lutte, d'ADN, des empreintes, ou bien sans mobile apparent, sans suspect, une solution s'offrait a eux, celle du profilage des victimes.  
>Dans le cas présent, Hotch connaissait sur le bout des doigts au moins l'une d'entre elles. Quand à Emily, même s'il savait qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle quelques secrets, il esperait sincérement la connaître assez bien pour l'aider. Le fait que son fils ai été enlevé en même temps que Prentiss le perturbait énormément. Qui de Jack ou d'Emily était la véritable cible de cette attaque. Etait-ce lui, à travers son enfant, que l'on visait ?<p>

Il falllait qu'il le découvre et vite, car lorsqu'il saurait de quel côté était survenu le danger, il trouverait le nom du suspect.

Il retrouva Rossi et Morgan en salle de réunion, chacun debout, tournant autour de la table sur laquelle se dressait une épaisse pile de dossier.  
>Auprès d'eux, Reid établissait sur un tableau transparent un classement des suspects qu'Emily avait aidé a arrêter. Aaron regarda les trois colonnes dressées par le docteur ; emprisonné, mort, autres. Le chef d'équipe regarda avec un certains soulagement la colonne "autres", réduite a quelques noms, contrairement aux deux autres beaucoup plus longues.<br>Cela signifiait que très peu des criminels qu'Emily avait cotoyé au cours de ses enquêtes étaient en fuite.  
><em>« Au moins quelque chose de positif »<em>pensa Hotch.

- Ils nous restent une quinzaine de dossier a étudier et nous pouront commencer a les regarder de plus près, fit Rossi en désignant les colonnes.

- On va regarder les noms qui ressortent et essayer de voir si l'un d'entre eux a pu vouloir s'en prendre personnelement à Prentiss, poursuivi Derek

- Garcia recherche aussi dans sa base de donnée si des enlèvements similaires ont été commis dans la région, expliqua Reid avec son rythme de débit habituel. Si notre suspect ne fait pas partie de cette liste c'est qu'il est totalement étrangé au travail d'Emily. Mais c'est un professionnel et il n'en est pas a son premier enlèvement. Il a dû suivre Emily longuement et dans ce cas, connaissait l'existence de son travail au FBI. Il savait forcément qu'en la kidnappant, de surcroit avec un enfant, toutes les polices de la région se lancerait sur sa trace. Il n'a pas eu peur et a prix ce risque plutôt que de choisir une autre victime. Pour une raison bien précise c'est Emily qu'il voulait ! A première vu je dirais que c'est personnel.

Au même moment Jordan entra dans la pièce.

- ça y'est le signalement a été diffusé a toutes les autoritées et nous avons mobilisé plusieurs agents qui peuvent nous seconder à tout instant.

- Merci Jordan, dit Hotch. Où est JJ ?

Il vit l'agent Todd hésiter un court instant.

- Elle est occupée... en bas. Elle nous rejoint très vite.

Aaron comprit immédiatement à l'embarras de la jeune femme que JJ était probablement ennuyée par un problème mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le déranger.

- Très bien, aquiesa t'il.

- Je suis de l'avis de Reid, fit Rossi. Cet enlèvement ressemble beaucoup à une attaque personnel. Emily n'est pas une victime du hasard, une femme que notre individu aurait croisé ce matin et qu'il aurait décidé d'enlever cet après midi. Cette personne devait la surveiller 24h sur 24 pour savoir qu'Emily serait chez elle en fin d'après midi. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Prentiss soit du genre routinier. Nous sommes en semaine et il n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Emily de quitter le bureau a 16h30. Notre homme l'a attaqué un jour où Emily rompait avec le peu d'habitudes qu'elle a dans la vie. Elle rentre non pas à 21h mais a 16h, elle n'est pas seule mais accompagnée d'un enfant. Qui que ce soit, notre homme a vu dans ce changement l'occasion idéale pour mettre son plan à execution.

- Donc c'est personnel, reprit Hotch.

- Oui et nous avons une chose a faire pour essayer de découvrir son identité, ajouta Morgan

- Fouiller dans la vie de Prentiss, conclut le chef d'unité.

**A très vite..._Lilou_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau chapitre :D Merci a tous ceux qui postent des coms mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre via MP, et aux autres bien sûr. Désolée pour les fautes encore et toujours :) je ne les vois pas quand je me relis et 3 mois après elles me sautent aux yeux! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a tous ^^**

**Chapitre 5: Je me suis mis d'accord avec moi-même, ce qui est bien la plus grande victoire que nous puissions remporter sur l'impossible.  
><strong>_Fromentin (Eugène)_  
><strong><br>**

Garcia s'empressa de rejoindre son poste de travail, les bras chargé de dossiers que l'équipe lui avait demandé d'étudier. Dans sa main droite elle tenait un mug couvert de fleurs psychédéliques, rempli de café fumant.  
><em>« Boire un café »<em> se dit elle.  
><em>"Quelle horreur ! Tout le monde est en ébullition et toi tu prends le temps de te faire un café !"<em> Elle se traita d'égoiste avant de songer que cette même caféine lui fournissait le meilleur carburant qui enclancherait les rouages de son cerveau. Et que ce cerveau l'aiderait a retrouver son amie.

Au final ce n'était donc pas de l'égoisme.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et s'arrêta sur le seuil de celui ci.  
>Durant un instant elle le trouva différent ; rien n'y avait changé, tout était exactement pareil, mais elle y sentait une onde nouvelle. Elle avait vu défiler sur ses multiples écrans d'ordinateurs des dizaines, plutot des milliers de visages, des portraits de victimes, de criminels, des policiers, des familles…elle avait tapé sur ses claviers des centaines de noms et pourtant aujourd'hui tout était différent.<p>

Ce n'était pas un ou une illustre inconnue qu'elle allait entrer dans sa base de donnée, c'était son amie. Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis l'arrivée de Prentiss dans ce service.  
>Garcia avait fait la connaissance de cette jeune femme à la fois brillante, drôle, têtue, sensible et profondément humaine.<br>Plus qu'une amie, Emily faisait aujourd'hui partie de ceux que Pénélope appelait "sa famille", au même titre que les autres agents. Cette femme, sans jamais s'imposer, avait conquis l'amitié de Garcia.  
>La jeune informaticienne se remémora un bref instant quelques bons souvenirs de ces moments magiques passé auprès d'elle.<br>De nombreux après midi shopping pour combler leurs addictions aux sacs à mains, des salles obsures où elles avaient tour a tour admiré la plastique d'un Hugh Jackman ou d'un Clooney, des concerts de rock bien arrosé, des virées folles sous le soleil de Quantico a bord de Esther...oui elles avaient vécu toutes les deux des moments forts et pourtant étrangement banals.

Pénélope s'installa sur son siège face à son poste informatique. L'écran de son ordinateur portable personnel s'alluma et elle entendit le signal sonore qui lui indiquait qu'un nouveau mail venait d'arriver.  
><em>« Plus tard! »<em> pensa t'elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer, aujourd'hui... son temps était trop précieux.

Morgan révait d'un sac.  
>Un sac de frappe, de punching ball. Pour y déverser toute sa rage.<br>Un sac très vite ou il allait s'acharner sur le mobilier de son bureau.  
>Et quand ils auraient mis la main sur l'enfant de salaud qui avait kidnappé Emily et Jack, il délaisserait le sac pour écraser le visage de cet enflure !<br>_« Comment pouvait on osé s'en prendre a eux ?»_ rugit-il pour lui même.  
><em>« Et comment n'avait-il pu rien voir ! »<em>  
>Il passait la moitié de sa vie, voir plus, auprés de Prentiss et il avait été incapable de voir le danger qui la menaçait.<br>Profiler, profiler… bon à rien oui ! Voilà ce qu'il était !  
>Il traquait des criminels depuis des années, avait appris a les reconnaître au sein d'une société et quand l'un d'entre eux rôdait autour de son amie il ne voyait rien, absolument rien !<br>Oui il lui fallait un sac… ou c'est son propre visage qu'il fracasserait.

Reid étudiait une liste de personnes disparu que Garcia lui avait transmise ; certains éléments des différents enlèvements pourraient peut être concorder avec celui d'Emily et de Jack.  
>Malgrés sa faculté à lire beaucoup plus vite que 99,9% des autres humains, il n'avançait pas. Son regard et son esprit pourtant si vif en temps ordinaire, naviguait entre les feuilles sous son nez et la place vide laissé près du bureau de Prentiss.<br>Il la revoyait tapant ses dossiers, réfléchissant durant leurs enquêtes en tapotant nerveusement du pied, entassant dans ses tiroirs tout un tas de photos, souvenirs, bonbons, mots rédigé à la va vite sur un bout de papier…Il se souvenait d'elle entrain de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour dégager une mèche qui la gênait quand elle écrivait, son regard sombre et triste lorsqu'une affaire ne se terminait pas comme ils l'auraient souhaité.  
>Oui durant toutes ces années ou ils avaient travaillé ensemble, leurs bureaux accollés, il l'avait observé, découvrant ses tics et mimiques qui aujourd'hui lui permettait de connaître les pensées de son amie sans même avoir à lui parler.<br>L'avait-elle, elle aussi, observée ainsi, finissant par le connaître sur le bout des doigts ?  
>Il sourit légerement… sans aucun doute.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily et Jack s'étaient tous deux relevés et exploraient à tatons la cavité sombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une petite pièce d'environs vingt mètres carré estima Prentiss…qui suintait l'humidité par tous les pors.<br>Il y faisait froid, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vu les températures exterieures.  
><em>« Mais où est ce qu'on est bordel ! »<em>  
>Elle tenait Jack par la main et elle se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle boutonna correctement le col du manteau de l'enfant en souriant.<br>Depuis combien de temps étaient ils ici ? Combien d'heures avait-elle été inconsciente ?  
>Et surtout dans quel maudit guépier s'était elle foutu, entrainant Jack avec elle !<br>Et dire qu'elle avait proposé à Hotch de s'occuper de son fils…  
><em>« Genial, excellente idée ! Grâce à toi Jack se retrouve entre les mains d'un taré !»<em>

Elle se maudissait interieurement quand le bruit d'un verrou la fit sursauter.  
>Emily sentit Jack se coller instinctivement contre elle et elle le serra à son tour.<br>Au fond de la pièce elle vit s'entrouvrir brutalement la porte ; dans l'obscurité elle perçu un mouvement accompagné d'un bruit de pas.  
>Une silhouette massive se détacha de l'ombre, un homme, visiblement, aux larges épaules.<br>De là où elle était, Emily ne distinguait que vaguement les traits du visage de l'individu, mais elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du fameux livreur.  
>Au fur et à mesure que l'homme avança vers eux, Emily recula, entrainant Jack avec elle.<br>L'homme fini par s'arreter à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Réveillée ?

Emily masqua tant bien que mal sa frayeur et se contenta de toiser l'individu du regard.

- Bien on va pouvoir commencer, balanca t'il séchement.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Prentiss.

Elle se mordit la joue aussitôt. Première erreure. Surtout ne pas lui donner de l'importance, ne pas le mettre en position de force. Elle était un agent du FBI, un profiler, elle devait garder son statut en tête, ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique, encore moins devant cet être.

- Qui je suis ? demanda l'homme en souriant. Cela n'a aucune importance, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé, ni même jamais vu, agent Prentiss. Je ne fais pas partie de tous ces criminels que vous prenez plaisir a arreter chaque jour. Savoir mon nom ne vous interresse pas mademoiselle Prentiss, tout simplement parce que vous même ne m'interressez pas.

Emily resta stoïque mais chercha mentalement a comprendre ce que l'homme cherchait à lui dire.

- Vous, votre petite vie, poursuivi l'homme, votre petite personne aussi agréable soit elle a regarder, ne m'interresse pas. Si vous êtes ici, pour répondre à la question qui trottine dans votre tête, c'est par utilité. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion…un simple petit pion qui va m'aider à obtenir ce que je veux.

- Je ne vous aiderais pas, souffla Emily tout bas.

L'homme ricana ce qui la terrifia.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser le choix ma chère.

Puis il détourna son regard d'Emily pour aller le poser sur Jack et il s'abaissa devant lui.

- Hé mon garçon, dit il en souriant, cela te dirais de venir faire un tour avec moi ?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête en signe de refus.

- Non je veux rester avec Emily.

- Tu sais il vaudrait mieux que tu vienne avec moi dehors. Je te donnerais des brownies. Tu aimes les brownies ?

- Oui mais je ne veux pas quitter Emily.

- Tu reviendras la voir après ne t'inquiète pas. Emily et moi nous devons avoir une petite discussion entre adulte.

Prentiss regarda l'homme. Elle ne lui aurait confié Jack pour rien au monde, mais elle ne savait pas ou l'homme voulait en venir. Et que lui voulait il ? Ou plutôt qu'allait il lui faire ?

- M'en fiche, répondit durement Jack, durcissant son regard comme le faisais si souvent son père. Je reste avec Emily

L'homme se résigna et se releva.

- Très bien mon garçon. C'est comme tu veux.

Puis il avança, réduisant la distance entre eux. Prentiss et Jack reculèrent à l'unisson jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, ce qui sembla amuser l'individu.  
>Lentement il approcha son visage de celui d'Emily qui ne le lâchait pas de ses grands yeux sombres. Lorqu'il fut suffisament près d'elle pour qu'elle sente son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, elle ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir lentement.<br>_« Il n'allait tout de même pas la… Pas devant Jack…Oh mon Dieu aidez nous . »_  
>L'homme se colla à elle et murmura à son oreille.<p>

- Je vous préviens agent Prentiss…il se pourrait que cela fasse mal !

Emily le regarda, la terreur emplissant le fond de ses yeux.  
>Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme l'entraina avec elle et lui asséna un violent coup dans l'estomac.<p>

* * *

><p>Rossi rejoignit le bureau de Hotch de sa démarche lente et élégante.<br>Il aperçu au loin un Morgan qui broyait du noir assis aux côtés d'un Reid dont l'esprit semblait avoir quitté le corps.  
><em>« Ils s'inquiètent pour leur amie. »<em>

Lui aussi tremblait à l'idée qu'un nouveau malheur ne s'abatte sur cette équipe.  
>Tous les agents qui en étaient membres avaient connu des parts sombres dans leurs vies.<br>Hotch avait perdu Haley, Morgan son père, Garcia ses deux parents. JJ leur avait confié récemment le suicide de sa jeune sœur… lui même avait perdu un fils il y a de longues années. Reid avait été abandonné par son père et quand il en avait trouvé un de substitution en la personne de Gideon, celui ci l'avait quitté a son tour.

Quand à Emily…il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette confidence que la jeune femme lui avait faite, un après midi autour d'un café.  
>Oui les membres de cette équipe avaient en commun les drames et les douleurs silencieuses.<br>Etais-ce qui les unissaient, les soudaient tant ?  
>En attendant d'avoir la réponse a cette question il accéléra le pas ;il devait retrouver Prentiss et Jack avant qu'une nouvelle tragédie ne les frappent.<p>

JJ racrocha son téléphone. A l'autre bout de la ligne, un inspecteur de Manathan venait de lui faire part d'une affaire. Les propos de l'inspecteur en mémoire elle nota les informations sur un dossier. Quand le moment serait venu elle parlerait de cette nouvelle affaire à son supérieur.  
>Et ce moment n'arriverait que lorsque Prentiss et Jack seraient de retour parmis eux.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily avait cessé de compter les coups depuis un long moment.<p>

Le premier reçu en plein dans l'estomac lui avait coupé la respiration et depuis l'homme s'était déchainé sur elle avec ses poings et ses pieds.

Il frappait selon ce qui se présentait a lui, dos, estomac, jambes, visage, tout y passait... Elle senti rapidement le goût du sang sur ses lèvres. Dans un premier temps elle avait tenté de se défendre, essayant d'esquiver les attaques, de se relever, de frapper son adversaire, mais elle ne pesait pas bien lourd face à lui. Plus il la frappait plus elle avait l'impression que ses répliques étaient inutiles et qu'elle était entre les mains d'un colosse qui la broyait sous les coups.

Bientot elle eu l'impression qu'il s'était arreté...non c'était seulement que la douleur était si grande qu'elle agissait a présent comme un anésthésiant. Elle ne sentait plus rien.

Elle fini par sombrer dans état semi comateux n'entendant plus que les sanglots de Jack.

**Voila pour ce 5ème chapitre, j'espere que cela vous plais :) a très vite. Lilou**


End file.
